El comerciante de telas
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Luego de una accidentada misión en la Hierba, Ino se ve obligada a quedarse en la Arena por tiempo indefinido y por azares del destino queda atada al Kazekage hasta que la muerte los separe. Gaara x Ino. Nuevo título!:D HIATUS
1. Exodio

El frío le recorrió la espina de punta a punta como un beso mortífero que le acariciaba la nuca. La rubia sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitar en todo su cuerpo que reposaba sobre un colchón sanguinolento que se adhería a su piel como una costra sepia. Los temblores que se apoderaban de sus extremidades se hacían cada vez más violentos conforme pasaban los minutos, cuando el cielo se incendiaba en el horizonte y sus venas se vaciaban rápidamente. Todo a su alrededor se hacía distante mas sentía las manos nerviosas de sus compañeros tratando de envolverle su pecho sangriento.

-..._Tengo mucho frío._-un solitario quejido se deslizó por la ranura de la boca aún rosada de la florista cuando la escarcha besada su piel porcelana y las voces flotaban a la distancia. Comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-Rápido, cárgala, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen.-el Nara dio silencioso la orden mientras se incorporaba para observar con detenimiento el sendero que se estiraba a pocos metros de donde estaban. El Akimichi cubrió el cuerpo de la Yamanaka con su abrigo hasta la nariz con cuidado de no tocar la herida que se abría desde el hombro derecho de la chica fragmentando la clavícula, rasgando algunos de los músculos del pecho.

-Pero... está perdiendo mucha sangre.-susurró Chouji que parecía escéptico ante la idea de partir. Luego de un par de segundos resolvió pasar sus brazos por el cuello y las piernas sin encorvar mucho la figura de Ino que enterrara aun más los huesos entre la carne.

-Si no nos vamos ahora los tres estaremos muertos.-en el momento que el del Clan Akimichi levantó del suelo a la kunoichi, ésta gimió incómoda. Los hombres partieron de inmediato, poco antes de que el sendero ennegreciera por la multitud de shinobis que buscaban su paradero.

**El comerciante de telas**

El humo que retenía dentro de sus pulmones unos segundos antes de exhalarlo profundamente permanecía suspendido unos instantes antes de ser totalmente absorbido por el manto nocturno que se extendía sobre la Villa Oculta de la Arena. Un proceso simple que repetía en sus incontables noches de insomnio. Aunque hacía ya un tiempo que había dejado de ser el contenedor del Shukaku, sus hábitos de vigilia no lograba abandonarlos, durmiendo sólo un par de horas cuando realmente estaba cansado.

Unas fuertes pisadas desde el corredor captaron su atención y ocultando el _cigarro_ artesanal en su puño con la certeza que la arena lo protegería de la hierba encendida, esperó a que el mensajero apareciera por la puerta.

-Gaara-sama...-el ninja se paró enfrente del joven Kazekage con una postura rígida, entrelazando los brazos detrás tras la espalda y la mirada perdida que sólo enfocaba cuando el pelirrojo le daba la palabra. El Kazekage sólo gruñó por lo bajo. -Acaba de llegar un equipo de Konohagakure, señor, pero no tenemos ningún informe de alguna misión procedente de allí...señor-el mensajero volvió la mirada al vacío.

-¿Y no les has preguntado cuando llegaron?-le preguntó Gaara como ausente.

-No, señor, fueron directo al hospital. Pensamos que le interesaría saberlo, Gaara-sama -fue lo último que mencionó el shinobi antes de hacer una reverencia, dejando el lugar. El semblante del Kazekage se mostró pensativo unos momentos hasta que el papelillo enrollado convertido en ceniza se abriera paso entre la arena calcinando la palma del pelirrojo, donde le crecería una llaga sudorosa que secretaría pus a la mañana siguiente.

Gaara se volvió pasmado, mirándose la mano ulcerosa en donde quedaban algunos residuos de hierba encendida en el borde de la llaga que se comía la carne que tocaba.

El joven pelirrojo tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Sintió como el aliento inflaba su pecho como si despertara de la muerte y que sus ojos se abrían de espanto al tiempo que una jaqueca taladraba y atravesaba sus sienes. Se sentó sobre la cama asustada por lo que había quedado inconcluso en la Hierba, momentos antes que el cuerpo de su huésped fuera atravesado por uno de sus propios compañeros. La mirada se le nubló y los párpados se le hicieron insoportablemente pesados, y su vista se fragmentó en puntos de colores que se revolvían frenéticamente ante sus ojos. Mareo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para calmar inútilmente sus pupilas descontroladas y cerró los ojos fuertemente. La bilis acudió tibia a su boca y la vomitó sobre las sábanas que cubrían medio cuerpo, tosiendo un poco para botar lo poco que quedaba en su garganta.

Se derrumbó en la cama presa en el cansancio, su mirada turquesa ardía ante la falta de luz que había pasado. Sintiendo como la mano cálida de Chouji acariciaba su frente mojada para tranquilizarla.

_-Agua..._-un pequeño quejido salió de la boca sin vida de la kunoichi. El Akimichi le alcanzó un vaso mientras lo llenaba de la infusión de manzanilla que servían en el hospital, Shikamaru irrumpió en la habitación dirigiéndose a la ventana donde corrió las persianas para dejar el lugar en penumbra. El Nara se aproximó a la cama donde habló en un hilito de voz, como queriendo no perturbar a la _recién llegada_.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó a la florista, esperando a que terminara de beber la infusión para responderle.

-¿Qué me pasó?-interrogó de vuelta la florista.

-La misión falló, nos descubrieron, Ino. Saliste gravemente herida y tu corazón se paró dos veces antes de que pudiéramos llegar...-la susodicha se cubrió la boca de la impresión, el Nara estaba acostumbrado a entregar mucha información de golpe al haber sido capitán del equipo en repetidas ocasiones.

-...¿Qué...¿Dónde estamos?-Ino parecía contener la sorpresa.

-En Sunagakure... estuviste inconsciente cinco días-la voz del castaño hizo que la florista volviera la cabeza hacia donde provenía la respuesta.

Quedaron en silencio un tanto, escuchando sólo el golpeteo de los granitos de arena contra las ventanas del hospital. La rubia se abrazó los hombros apunto de caer en un llanto tímido, cerrando los ojos para contener las sales que se comenzaban a acumulaban en sus lagrimales.

-Ino...-el llamado de Chouji captó la atención de sus compañeros- ¿...Qué pasó ahí dentro?-la florista volvió la mirada a las sábanas pensativa.

-Yo...no puedo, no quiero recordar...-respondió dudosa estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos.-Tengo miedo de recordar algo... una...

La Yamanaka se cortó cuando le invadió un sentimiento de angustia. Los hombres desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta, donde les esperaba un séquito de shinobis con un semblante sumamente serio, que aguardaron en silencio hasta que cayeran en cuenta de su presencia.

-Kazekage-sama quiere verlos, ahora.

* * *

La cabeza sofocada de la florista apenas le permitió avanzar entre los últimos pasillos que culminaban en la oficina del Kazekage, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse de Chouji y de Shikamaru para evitar desplomarse inconsciente sobre el suelo. El séquito de shinobis fueron sus sombras en todo el trayecto y le daban el toque urgente e incómodo al asunto, dejándolos en las puertas de su destino.

Al entrar el semblante iracundo del consejero del pelirrojo provocaron en Ino la inseguridad que le impidió seguir avanzando. Una mano tibia buscó la de la kunoichi, incitándola a seguir adelante.

-Espero que hayan tenido una buena recepción durante su estadía aquí en Sunagakure no Sato.-la voz de Baki rompió la tensión que envolvía la atmósfera de la habitación poniéndole un dejo de ironía en su comentario. El InoShikaChou respondió con el silencio.-La Villa Oculta de la Arena ha estado expectante ante la resolución de los hechos...

-¿_Resolución de los hechos_?-el Nara le interrumpió tajante, notablemente molesto ante la superficialidad con la que hablaba el antiguo _sensei_ de Gaara.

-Nos han informado sobre vuestra misión de espionaje dentro de la Villa Oculta de la Hierba y el consejo ha resuelto la total ayuda departe de la Arena.-explicó Baki con un tono que no convenció al estratega y que optó nuevamente con la neutralidad que le proporcionaba el silencio. El consejero frunció el ceño.-Lo único que necesitamos es toda la información que se obtuvo durante la misión...-el moreno prosiguió al notar la negativa del jounnin de la Hoja.

-Eso sólo le concierne a nuestra Villa.-interrumpió nuevamente Shikamaru.

-Desde el momento en que entraron a Sunagakure es nuestro deber y derecho el conocer la situación con la Hierba-gritó Baki avanzando un poco, perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Gaara levantó la vista y encaró a su antiguo maestro ordenándole que se calmara.

-Lo único que se les pide es explicarnos lo que vieron.-el pelirrojo replicó consciente de las habilidades mentales de la rubia y de su protagonismo en la misión.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarles. No recuerdo lo que pasó.-respondió casi en susurro la florista.

-¿Acaso crees que se trata de una broma?-preguntó sarcástico Baki totalmente exasperado.-Espero que disfrutes tu estadía en el desierto por que no te irás hasta que confieses.

-¿_Confiese_¡Nos están tratando como si fuéramos sus enemigos!

-¡Silencio!.-le gritó Baki al estratega-¡Ten cuidado con tu lengua o te la mandaré a cortar! Estás en la Arena, aquí no eres más que un forastero.

-Baki.-reprendió nuevamente el Kazekage al moreno, levantando la voz para que éste le escuchara a pesar de su histeria.-Tanto el consejo como los señores feudales están preocupados por la relación que se mantiene últimamente con la Hoja y problemas así son las que podrían eventualmente romper las alianzas que se tienen, por lo que se les pide su total cooperación con nosotros.

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo ayudarte...-la voz de la florista permaneció suspendida en el aire por unos segundos como la sentencia con la que fue pronunciada.

* * *

Por fin el Gaara x Ino que me quitó el sueño por mucho tiempo o.o la verdad que quede muy conforme con el resultado y espero que a ustedes también. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n

Besitos...

Yop.


	2. Uno

**El comerciante de telas**

_Trató de mantener la bilis en la garganta cuando entró al recinto, una ola de hedor putrefacto abofeteó su nariz con fuerza cuando se abrieron las puertas. Tanto el suelo como las paredes estaban adornadas por una capa espesa y caducada de sangre oscura y el shinobi apenas aguantando la respiración, pudo contener la mueca de asco y sorpresa que se apoderaba de su rostro. Sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas, escépticos ante su reacción. Mantenía la vista siempre baja..._

_Lo hicieron caminar hasta el centro donde recogieron un par de objetos que usaban los cuerpos descuartizados que reposaban apilados sobre una mesa que había sostenido un banquete. La mezcla de olores lo obligaron a salir de la estancia con la bilis entre los dientes. _

_-¡Oye!_

Despertó sobresaltada apenas logrando enfocar correctamente la mirada cuando el suelo saltaba y los muebles bailaban suspendidos. El corazón le latía alterado apunto de salir por el pecho, las sienes húmedas pegaban los mechones rubios a la piel y el aire entraba forzadamente en sus pulmones. Ino estaba paralizada por la intensidad con la que había revivido las escenas que permanecían perdidas en las lagunas de su memoria, aunque en sí el fragmento que había soñado era pequeño y carecía de sentido, el miedo le estaba hirviendo las entrañas.

El viento azotaba las ventanas del hospital con furia descontrolada, estrellando los pequeños granos de arena que recogía de las dunas contra el vidrio endurecido. La florista se mantuvo rígida hasta que su corazón se hubo calmando conforme su vista se acostumbraba a la penumbra que se extendía en la habitación, maldijo las ensaladas de calmantes que le habían dado a tomar. Ya no contaba los días por que no sabía cuántos habían pasado exactamente, dormía todo el tiempo y despertaba sólo cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban. Entonces venían un par de enfermeras y le inducían el sueño con altas dosis de sedantes.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado.

Ino desvió la mirada y encontró la del Akimichi. Ésta se llevó una mano al rostro mareada, entrecerrando sus ojos azul cielo como quien despierta luego de una interminable juerga, Chouji se alteró un tanto. Ver a la Yamanaka dormida todo el tiempo le producía una sensación extraña, como si estuvieran velando el cadáver de la rubia.

-¿Aún estamos en Sunagakure?

La florista preguntó a modo de burla con una mueca de dolor estampada en el rostro, Chouji rió levemente. La rubia se extendió sobre la cama nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente para ventilar su asfixiado cerebro.

-No nos iremos nunca¿verdad?

El Akimichi negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Aunque Kazekage-sama lo consienta, no puede hacer nada sin la aprobación del consejo. Por lo que Temari-san nos explicó, desde el secuestro de Akatsuki, los señores feudales se volvieron un tanto sediciosos y llevaron a algunas partes del consejo a tomar decisiones que desacatan la autoridad de Gaara-sama como Kazekage.

Ino lo miró abrumada, respirando agitadamente. Por un momento sintió que los ojos se le volvían agua pero desistió a la idea de llorar cuando se dio cuenta que no le serviría de nada y se limitó a mirar hacia el techo. Después acostó su mejilla sobre la almohada y se dispuso a dormir bajo la vigilia del Akimichi.

-No pienso volver a tomar calmantes en mi vida.

* * *

Siguió con la mirada la caída de la pequeña gota de rocío desde su nacimiento en una de las barandas del balcón de su habitación hasta su muerte entre las espinas de uno de los cactus que adornaban el paisaje. Detestaba el desierto. En unas cuantas horas más el sol estaría en su punto más alto y abrazaría la arena ardiente y el aire calcinaría sus pulmones. Las flores difícilmente crecerían en un ambiente tan hostil, los hojas se secarían deshidratadas y los pétalos se rizarían ennegrecidas producto del calor, al igual que su piel y cabello.

Dejó que la última hora pasara, extendida sobre la cama apenas cubierta por la delicada sábana que existía nada más por hábito que por necesidad, permanecía en blanco a ratos despertando de su ensueño donde pensaba unos instantes para caer nuevamente en el blanco.

De pronto un taladro atravesó su cabeza y jugaba con sus ojos; los cerraba, los abría y los volvía a cerrar. Subordinaba su postura y las sienes le ardían. Se acurrucaba a un lado jadeando y lloró. Lloró. Como siempre lo hacía cuando algo estimulaba su memoria y secaba las lagunas que asediaban su mente olvidada.

Rostros desdibujados en escenarios sangrientos.

Se incorporó con pesar, el estómago revuelto por las imágenes que se habían instalado en la mente. Se dirigió lentamente al balcón que con las puertas abiertas la invitaban a asomarse y ver las calles colmadas de gente que entraba y salía de las tiendas ambulantes que se extendían a lo largo de todo el camino.

El caminar de una persona por el pasillo le avisó a la florista del golpeteo en su puerta y, conciente de quién se trataba, miró a la puerta sin la mínima intención de hacer o decir algo que le permitiera entrar. El Nara apareció de pronto, sigiloso, como tratando de no asustar a la convaleciente y se acercó a la cama deshecha.

Luego de un rato en el que había permanecido en silencio se decidió por hablar sin dirigir la mirada al balcón en donde la rubia kunoichi se encontraba.

-Acabo de hablar con Temari.-murmuró el moreno sentándose en un borde de la cama.-Un señor feudal nos ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

-¿Cenar?-repitió la rubia, últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de responder las preguntas con otras preguntas.

-Un noble que pretende ser de mediador.

Shikamaru estiraba las articulaciones, haciendo sonar fuerte las vértebras del cuello y acomodando los huesos mal puestos que el agotamiento le había ocasionado presionándole los músculos, estresando su esqueleto. Se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras se recostaba sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos para descansar de la pesada mañana que había tenido entre peleas y reuniones que no parecían terminar en nada bueno.

La florista desvió la mirada al balcón donde reposaban las telas rojas y doradas entre las vigas visibles de las tiendas, y que flameaban a la par con la brisa caliente y las campanas de viento, Ino sentía como los mechones de cabello rubio se alzaban en el aire.

-¿Chouji?

-Abajo. Comiendo algo.

El moreno hizo tronar las vértebras desordenadas del cuello una vez más para luego sentarse sobre el borde de la cama donde apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas en una posición pensativa. Su voz no se hizo esperar por mucho tiempo antes de llamar la atención de la florista.

-Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

La kunoichi lo miró extrañada y como leyéndole la mente devolvió la vista a las telas en las vigas de los techos. Levantó un poco la cabeza observó las techumbres incrédula. Un par de jounnin vigilaban su ventana.

El estratega suspiró cansado entregando su espalda a la comodidad del colchón terso. Las rodillas de la kunoichi se doblaron nerviosa pero no tocaron suelo en ningún momento. El sentimiento que la sofocaba desde dentro, el miedo comenzaba a calentarle el vientre. Tembló sin frío en medio del calor del desierto y se apoyó en la baranda para que su compañero de equipo no se diera cuenta de su reacción.

La florista acarició la parte de su pecho en la que el color suave de su piel se fusionaba con un tono violáceo como el recuerdo latente de aquella noche fallida. Escuchó a Shikamaru bostezar sonoramente desde la cama y se estremeció nerviosa.

El pecho se le hinchó de aire esperando ser expulsado como palabras de la garganta pero cuando la florista se volvió hacia el capitán del equipo que dormitaba tendido sobre las sábanas, todo se le fue en un suspiro. Quizás la amnesia era la mejor alternativa en ese momento, no estaba segura de que las memorias erráticas que merodeaban en su cabeza fueran realidad o producto de su estado narcotizado. Retiró la mirada nuevamente a donde las telas bailaban en asenso y dejó que las últimas pesadillas alimentaran su dolor.

-¿Pasa algo, Ino?

-No, nada. Es el cambio de clima que me tiene un poco mareada. Shikamaru...-la florista lo llamó mientras se volvía a mirarlo, él sólo le respondió con un sonido de la garganta.-No creo que pueda ir a la cena, aun no me siento bien.

El estratega la miró pensativo y luego de unos minutos en los que permaneció envuelto en su mutismo, asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Esperó a que las hojas de té tiñeran el agua brumosa en sus manos antes de dar unos fugaces sorbos para probar la temperatura con los labios, apartándola precipitadamente al comprobar lo hirviente que estaba. Chouji paseó sus ojos una última vez alrededor de la estancia iluminada únicamente por las lámparas de aceite que se quemaban lentamente en las paredes. Las puertas resguardadas por centinelas y el silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban le daban la impresión de que habían ido directo al matadero.

Estaban sentados sobre unos grandes almohadones frente al señor feudal que sin mucho reparo comía con las manos los mariscos que formaban parte de la cena, llenándose de comida y de saliva la barba y los dedos. Limpiándose con las mangas, el noble comenzó a hablar mientras tragaba lo que estaba masticando.

-Lamento la ausencia de mi esposa, se encontraba indispuesta esta mañana.-excusó Daigo mientras arreglaba su barba.

-Descuide.-respondió el Nara con los brazos cruzados, sin la menor intención de probar bocado alguno.

-Tenía entendido que eran un equipo de tres...

-Nuestra compañera se encuentra aún hospitalizada.

El viejo Daigo rió detrás de su taza de té antes de empezar a comer nuevamente. Un ninja estrábico se paró entonces detrás del noble y permaneció ahí hasta que terminara la comida.

-No les mentiré, su situación en este momento es bastante compleja. Han estado hurgando donde no debían, muchachos.-afirmó con tono de desanimo, mientras termina de devorar malamente el trozo de carne que se escurría de entre sus dedos.-Ayudarlos no me será nada fácil. Las cosas no funcionan acá como ustedes están acostumbrados.

-¿Por qué está ayudándonos?

-Mantengo comercio con tu villa, muchacho, sería una pena perder tan valiosos compradores por una guerra sin sentido provocada por un grupo de ninja descuidados.

El semblante del Nara se endureció y Chouji comenzó a preocuparse, procurando mantenerse callados para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los centinelas y el ninja bizco, y esperaron a que Daigo continuara su parlamento.

-Hablaré por ustedes ante el consejo.-Daigo se pausó para analizar la reacción del estratega.-...si me dicen lo que vieron en la Hierba.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Daigo-dono.

-¡Me alegra estar rodeado por personas confiables!-el noble hizo un ademán con la mano los centinelas cerraron las puertas.-¿Cuánto bastará para compensar mi ingratitud?

-Mi lealtad no tiene precio, Daigo-dono

-Entonces estás afirmando que su villa está en algo turbio.

-En lo absoluto, sólo estoy respondiendo lo que se me pregunta. Mi equipo fue emboscado en el país de la Hierba y vinimos a la Arena en busca de ayuda.

-Eso está por verse. –el semblante del noble se endureció severamente.-Tenno los guiará hasta la salida.

El noble hizo una seña con los dedos y el ninja estrábico se adelantó unos pasos y los esperó en la puerta hasta que los de la Hoja se incorporaran de los almohadones, luego se encaminó en la penumbra por los pasillos que conducían al exterior, en donde el aire fresco barría la mezcla de olores de comida.

* * *

_Habían cien mil de ellos_. Se repitió mentalmente la frase que se había escrito con fuego en sus pensamientos y acariciándose las sienes esperó a que la multitud bohemia despejara su camino. Había estado aguardando ese momento para dejar el hospital sin que nadie lo notara y, asumiendo que los guardias que vigilaban su ventana se habían ido, escoltando a Shikamaru y a Chouji a la cena con el señor feudal, salió sigilosamente del recinto.

Aún tambaleándose por las heridas que había sufrido, se desplazó por las caminos polvorientos de la Arena. La florista apenas sabía adonde se dirigía pero siguió avanzando en línea recta hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Pasando los minutos la kunoichi se encontró sentada sobre una banca reposando de la respiración agitada que la atacaba. No sabía porqué había escapado del hospital, estaba segura que no podría salir de la aldea y si por alguna razón lo lograba, tenía la certeza de que caería muerta en el desierto en un par de horas. Suspiró largamente llevando sus ojos al cielo diáfano de la Arena, las estrellas se veían mucho más nítidas que en la Hoja.

-Ino-san.

La rubia platinada dio un salto antes de poder voltearse para encarar al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho como queriendo detener su corazón de salir volando del susto. Se demoró un par de segundos para adecuar su mirada en la penumbra y ver con exactitud quién era su acompañante. Sus ojos celestes tocaron el suelo cuando se dio cuenta del cabello flameante y del _kanji_ en la frente.

-¡Gaara-sama!

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta o acción, miró al frente. La florista no supo con exactitud qué decir, por lo que optó por resumir todo lo que se estaba atorando en su garganta, lo que resultó no ser más que una verborrea espantosa.

-Necesito hablar con usted. Es el único que puede ayudarnos, no sabe lo que pasará con mi padre si se entera de lo que pasó, pensará que lo traicioné a él y a la villa...

El pelirrojo la escuchaba mientras hablaba, inclinándose un poco para oírla mejor. Ino hablaba rápido y en susurros como si no quisiera que la escuchara nadie más que él, escondidos entre la neblina que extrañamente comenzaba a posar su velo sobre la villa oculta de la Arena.

La Yamanaka se detuvo para analizar el semblante del chico que parecía suspendido mirando al vacío infinito que se extendía entre sus cuerpos. La florista lo llamó en susurros y él, posando sus pupilas sobre su rostro, alteró un tanto su respiración.

-Kazekage-sama...

Deshizo sus pasos hasta encontrarse a un lado de la kunoichi y le susurró en el oído antes de marcharse entre la brumosidad de la noche.

-Vuelve al hospital o recaerás.

* * *

Yay! Al fin lo subí u.u había estado perdido en mi pc por semanas pero como no estaba conforme con él, lo dejé abandonado a su suerte xD... Espero que les haya gustado por que descubrí que no se me dan bien los diálogos n.nU Gracias a todas las personas que mandaron sus comentarios OwO ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Dos

**El comerciante de telas**

Le dio una ojeada a la habitación el penumbra mientras se acomodaba sobre las sábanas tibias y deshechas. El perfume a frutos frescos que emanaba de su cuello era fácilmente perceptibles para él que se pasaba noches enteras aspirando su piel cuando el ardor del desierto le ocasionaba una jaqueca tremenda, le producía náuseas y le quitaba el sueño. El estratega se concentró en la piel detrás de las orejas en donde la rubia ceniza había depositado pequeñas lágrimas de esencia de flores y sonriendo en la oscuridad se incorporó sobre los cojines, Temari lo miró de soslayo cuando sintió su movimiento para luego volver a su imagen en el espejo.

—Pensé que dormías.-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba la yukata sobre el busto, ajustando el obi alrededor de su cintura.

—No puedo dormir con tanto calor.-dijo el Nara, la kunoichi rió seductora, observando su reflejo una vez más antes de volver a la cama para sentarse en uno de sus vértices.

—Deberías intentarlo, necesitas descansar de todo lo que ha pasado...

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, el dolor del cuello lo atacó nuevamente. Suspirando hondamente se llevó una mano a la nuca y cerró los ojos. Temari lo observó un tanto, pronto iba a amanecer y todo el escándalo comenzaría de nuevo. La kunoichi se acercó al estratega y apoyando una mejilla en la espalda del moreno le replicó serena como queriendo transmitirle todo su ánimo.

—Todo irá bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Temari, el muchacho se movió un tanto, estirando un brazo para alcanzar la ropa que yacía en un extremo del lecho y se vistió velozmente.

—¿Cuándo enviarán al mensajero a Konoha?-preguntó el moreno mientras se introducía al baño y dejaba el agua correr para lavarse la cara.

La kunoichi aún sentada en la cama suspiró cansada. Recogió lo que habían tirado en su entusiasmo luego de la larga distancia que los separó por meses, cogió su bandana y la dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

—¿Quieres dejar eso un minuto? Estás estresándote más de lo necesario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Temari pareció dudar un poco cuando escuchó al moreno, una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa que inquietó a la kunoichi. Acarició la bandana que reposaba en la mesita y trazó con la yema de sus dedos el símbolo de la Arena sobre el metal liso, luego contestó con la mirada clavada al estratega.

—Kankurô debería estar por llegar de la misión que tenía en Konoha pero conociendo como es, se quedó dando vueltas por ahí...-la rubia ceniza cambió el tema con apuro.

El ninja de la Hoja vaciló un poco desde su posición detrás del marco de la puerta del baño, su reacción había sido casi imperceptible pero para la joven estaba claro que lo había desarmado. Desencajando su mandíbula la observó una fracción de segundo y se volvió en busca de sus sandalias. Permaneció en silencio y eso le bastó a Temari para dar por terminada la _conversación_, volvió al espejo donde se dio la última ojeada y se colocó la cinta sobre la frente, se encaminó a uno de los rincones en el que reposaba su enorme abanico y lo encajó debajo del _obi_.

—_Shikamaru, no fue tu culpa. No podías predecir lo iba a pasar._

Abrió la puerta delicadamente para que el sonido no alertara a nadie, luego se giró al moreno que había vuelto sus movimientos más torpes y lentos, su aturdimiento era evidente y la kunoichi se comenzó a sentir culpable.

* * *

Ino rozó la mata de cabello rubio en busca de puntas partidas que había comenzado a secarse en los últimos días, sin ningún pensamiento surcando su mente cortó un pelo, lo acarició con la yema sintiendo la textura áspera y lo tiró al suelo. Luego continuó con la búsqueda en otro mechón donde repitió la misma operación de cortar, acariciar y tirar un buen rato, hasta que sus dedos le dolieron por las uñas enterradas en las yemas. No había diversión en aquella estrecha habitación más que mirar la cabellera en la inspección de puntas quemadas.

Suspiró cansada.

En las horas que llevaba en su esterilizada prisión, no dejaba de pensar en distintas situaciones y escenarios en los que les anunciaban la hora de su partida. Vendría un escuadrón de ANBU, el mismo Kazekage o hasta Baki y junto a una disculpa le dirían que apenas sus heridas se lo permitieran, partirían a su retorno a la villa del país del Fuego y se juraba que nunca pisaría esa maldita villa de nuevo.

Se reía entretenida bajo la mirada extrañada de Chouji que permanecía anclado a un lado de su cama y le preguntaba si los calmantes le habían hecho algún mal, claro que no era así, sólo se reía de la humillante situación en la que imaginaba a los ninja de la Arena. Obviamente esa no era la respuesta que el Akimichi recibía, aún así se contentaba con repasarlo cada hora que no dormía.

Partió una punta chamuscaba sin atención alguna cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la cara enrojecida del consejero se apareció en su vista. Su corazón le dio un vuelco del pánico y se apretó a las almohadas que se apilaban contra la pared. No dejó nunca de mirarlo a los ojos, esperaba que se abalanzara encima de ella y se la comiera viva.

—¡Eres una maldita mentirosa¿Qué pensabas que hacías escapándote del hospital¿Acaso creíste que ibas a repeler a nuestros capitanes ANBU?

Intentó tragar el nudo que se formó en la garganta, apenas pudiendo retener las lágrimas que se le agolpaban rápidamente en los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste afuera?

La figura de Baki se fue desvaneciendo tras una acuosa película de sales. La voz ronca del consejero reiteró la pregunta con un cargado tono iracundo, el cuerpo de Ino comenzó temblar de la impresión y los sollozos amortiguados parecieron desesperarlo más.

Entre más gritaba el moreno, mayores eran los espasmos y el flujo de lágrimas, esa no era la disculpa afectuosa que esperaba. Con los gritos se alejaba la esperanza de volver a la Hoja y caía en una desesperación aterradora, escuchó las voces de Chouji y Shikamaru pero no se molestó en decodificar lo que decían, apenas podía ver con claridad lo que se sucedía más allá de sus líquidas pupilas. Trataba inútilmente de tragarse las lágrimas.

La voz de Temari no tardó en sumárseles.

—¡Baki-san!

El aludido bufó cabreado dando unas vueltas por la habitación respirando hondamente para calmar su estado excitado. Cuando la rabia que había entomatado su rostro se hubo esfumado, se dirigió al pie de la cama donde insistió con las palabras extremadamente moduladas y lentas.

—Por última vez ¿qué fuiste a hacer anoche?

Un espasmo salió de la garganta constipada de la rubia y balbuceó una palabra inentendible. El moreno retrocedió unos pasos e Ino apretó sus párpados a la espera de otra vomitona de gritos. Y los hubo, con la única diferencia que no fue por mucho tiempo ya que la verborrea su detenida por una voz firme pero baja, la considerable capacidad de amordazar las iracundas andanzas del _shinobi_ de la Arena, la voz de su Kazekage.

—Ino-san fue a dar un paseo conmigo anoche.

—¡Gaara-sama!

El semblante del consejero se relajó de pronto, la mandíbula se le desencajó produciéndole una extraña mueca de la impresión. Gaara se dio cuenta pero hizo caso omiso, tan sólo su presencia bastaba para subordinar a su irascible consejero. Baki retrocedió los pasos suficientes para que el pelirrojo quedara un metro más delante de él, estando apenas entrando al cuarto.

—Afuera todos.-dijo encaminándose hacia la ventana.—Temari.

La rubia ceniza se paró y volvió sobre los talones ante el llamado de su hermano menor, conteniendo la respiración hasta que él volvió a tomar la palabra. Aun siendo la mayor demostraba un gran respeto por la autoridad que ejercía Gaara y el tono con la que éste la frenó se le hizo un tanto agrio. El Nara aminoró la distancia de sus pasos y miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encontraba Temari, poniendo especial atención a lo que iba a decir el joven Kazekage.

—No creo que Shikamaru-san requiera de tu compañía todo el tiempo.

—S-sí, Gaara...

El cuerpo de la rubia ceniza se encogió de vergüenza mientras dejaba la habitación a paso apresurado tratando de ocultar el violento rubor que ardía en sus mejillas, y abandonó el cuarto seguida por el estratega.

* * *

El pelirrojo se encontraba observando las nubes que eran arrastradas con violencia hacia el noroeste. La habitación se sumió en un silencio despótico, cerrada herméticamente de las voces del exterior. Ino trazaba círculos imaginarios en los pliegues de las sábanas con la punta de sus dedos en espera de que el Kazekage comenzara a hablar. Suspiró delicadamente producto de los temblores que sufría su pecho aún después de varios minutos de haber dejado de llorar. Gaara la miró entonces de soslayo, tenía las mejillas rosadas y los ojos hinchados.

—¿Dónde está su cuarto integrante?-preguntó el pelirrojo, la florista se sobresaltó y se apresuró a replicar dudosa, mirando hacia donde el pelirrojo reposaba.

—¿Cuarto integrante? Gaara-sama, no hubo cuarto integrante.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el Kazekage tornó su cuerpo hacia la chica, dirigiéndose a paso lento al pie de la cama.

—Todos los equipos tienen como mínimo cuatro ninja ¿no es así en tu villa también?

—Sí, pero Shikamaru pensó que con nosotros tres bastaría para completar la misión-respondió titubeante, disminuyendo el volumen y la rapidez con la que pronunciaba cada palabra.

Ino mantuvo el mutismo luego de escuchar sus propias palabras, apenas quería pronunciar la negligencia del Nara. El Kazekage en tanto dio por terminada la conversación al oír lo que había ido a oír. Afirmó con la cabeza levemente al mirar a un punto vacío en el suelo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de la florista lo llamó.

—¡Kazekage-sama! Lo que le acabo de decir...no le traerá problemas a Shikamaru ¿verdad?

El aludido la miró un instante con el rostro sin algún dejo de emoción en él, lo que le dio a la rubia la libertad de imaginarse su respuesta que por más que quiso no pudo pensar en una que realmente la tranquilizara. Gaara se volvió a la puerta y giró la manilla, percibiendo a los presentes en el pasillo adyacente a la pieza. Juntó nuevamente la puerta a la pared.

—En cuanto mejores, Temari los llevará a la torre donde se quedarán hasta que esto termine.

La florista asintió en silencio aun sabiendo que él no la miraba y sus mejillas comenzaron a fundirse. Ino se las tanteó con las manos heladas y llevó la vista celeste a las sábanas avergonzada, justo en esa conducta la encontraron los que aguardaban en el pasillo que no dudaron en irrumpir en la habitación el instante en que vieron al pelirrojo doblar hacia otro pasillo y perderse de su vista.

Ino se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos llevándola de lado a lado como abanicándola, alejando la calentura que se apoderó de su rostro y sin reparo rió estúpidamente por lo bajo, sembrándole la duda a los que la observaban desde las esquinas de la habitación. Ella, pasados los segundos se enderezó sobre su espina y los encaró aún con el barniz losado en las mejillas, fingiendo absoluta seguridad.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ninguno dijo nada y se limitaron a negar con la cabeza. Era casi como una de las _disculpas_ imaginarias que había repasado en la mañana...con unas cuantas variaciones, claro.

* * *

Luego de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la pequeña habitación del hospital, la tormenta comenzó. No pasó mucho para que el alta se le fuera otorgada a Ino. De hecho fue extremadamente rápido, pero sin replica alguna los tres de la Hoja fueron a parar a las manos de Temari que los acomodó en las habitaciones vacías de la torre, una al lado de la otra con la del Nara junto a la suya, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo que frunció el ceño cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta del lado de la de Temari. No le molestaba el caso que estuvieran juntos, por que todo el mundo lo sabía aunque nadie nunca lo había escuchado de los labios de ninguno de los dos. Lo que le hartaba era que se empecinaran en ocultarlo.

Volvió la cara hacia los informes esparcidos por el escritorio, el desastre se desparramaba de esquina a esquina, aun así el podía encontrar lo que estuviera buscando. Se separó del mesón con la fuerza ejercida por sus manos sobre escritorio y se encaminó a la ventana donde miró sin ver siquiera el paisaje desértico de la Villa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, admitía que estaba aburrido. A pesar de todo el trabajo que estaba acumulando en el escritorio y en el que podría estar ocupado hasta la medianoche, no quería hacerlo. Esos eran los momentos que necesitaba a Kankurô...

Tocaron en la puerta pero él seguía en su lugar sin que el golpe lo perturbara. Tocaron una segunda vez, una tercera. La tímida asistente supuso que no respondería por más que llamara y juntando todas sus fuerzas, abrió la puerta para asomar tan sólo un poco la cabeza. Gaara la observó con el rabillo del ojo sin despegar los labios y la chica se sintió a morir, ocultándose tras la madera lisa de la puerta. El Kazekage volvió sus pupilas a las calles atestadas y la voz temblorosa de su asistente lo llamó invisible.

—K-Kazekage-sama...desean verlo...

La chica temió no recibir alguna respuesta departe del pelirrojo...y así fue. Tuvo que ingeniárselas por decidir si hacerla pasar o no. Durante los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la torre del Kazekage había lidiado con la silenciosa personalidad del chico que le inspiraba un miedo irracional.

—_Adelante, Gaara-sama espera..._

El joven Kazekage devolvió sus pupilas al umbral y esperó a que ella entrara, seguida de un miembro del ANBU. Tonando su cuerpo hacia el escritorio saturado de informes, le frunció el ceño al shinobi quien desapareció enseguida. Ino giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba su escolta y encontró un espacio vacío, luego volvió al Kazekage.

—¡Gaara-sama! Es bueno verle nuevamente.

Éste sólo regresó a sentarse tras el mesón, habían pasado sólo dos días desde su visita al hospital.

—Acabamos de mudarnos a la torre y quise pasar un rato. Temari-san ha sido muy amable con nosotros y hasta me ha prestado un poco de ropa, aunque me queda un poco suelta...-comenzó la rubia platinada mientras hacia un ademán en el pecho, donde se unía el cuello del _kimono._

—¿A qué has venido?

—Ha sido muy lindo conmigo cuando dijo que había ido a dar un paseo con usted, Gaara-sama, se lo agradezco y le puedo asegurar que no intentaba hacer nada. Se lo juro.

El Kazekage asintió un poco con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos acomodó su espalda en el mullido respaldo de la silla.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decir...

—¡Kazekage-sama¿No ira a decirme que no gusta de mi compañía? Si es así, me iré enseguida pero creo que una pequeña charla no le haría mal a nadie ¿no, cree?

El aludido abrió los ojos sin poder ocultar su impresión y la Yamanaka se rió delicadamente ante la mueca que había formado el pelirrojo, éste desvió su cabeza para evadir la burla tan femenina de la rubia no pudiendo encontrar la forma de decir que no. Luego de un rato, Ino reemplazó su carcajada con una sonrisa y lo examinó atentamente.

—Gaara-sama, déjeme decirle que sé lo que pasa entre el concejo y me apena mucho lo que está pasando. Me gustaría poder ayudarle si es que así lo desea.

El pelirrojo volvió sus orbes hacia la chica al escuchar su comentario, la sintió dar un suspiro para seguir hablando cuando se dio cuenta que él no diría nada y miró el pecho que se hinchaba para continuar su conversación. La telas sobrantes del _kimono_ se abrieron descubriendo la piel del tórax, en la unión de los pechos.

—¡Gaara-sama¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?

El pelirrojo se miró la mano vendada en donde había detenido la hierba ardiendo y que las delicadas de la chica las atraían hacía sí, separando la gasa delicadamente. Luego extendió la mano libre y una luz verdosa se extendió sobre la llaga que empezó a cerrarse frente a sus ojos.

—¿Eres ninja médico?-preguntó tontamente el Kazekage absorto por la luz verde y recibió de respuesta una risita extremadamente femenina y que derivó a un asentimiento de cabeza.—No deberías gastar tu chackra en una insignificante herida como la mía.

Luego de eso Gaara deshizo el agarre de la kunoichi que lo observó medio ofendida. Frunció sus cejas rubias y dejó que ambas manos cayeran sobre su regazo. Después suspiró cansada apoyándose en el respaldo de su propia asiento.

—Gaara-sama tiene que aprender a aceptar la ayuda que le dan...

La Yamanaka se levantó de donde estaba y abrió su boca rosada para replicar el término de la oración cuando la puerta se separó de la pared. Shikamaru se paró en el umbral, alarmado por el centinela ANBU que se aguardaba fuera de la oficina del Kazekage.

—Kazekage-sama...Ino ¿qué haces aquí?

La kunoichi lo observó con detenimiento cuando lo vio entrar. Se apresuró a explicarle sus razones pero se detuvo cuando decidió que no tenía porqué decirle al Nara todo lo que hacía.

—¡Nada, Shikamaru¿Qué estaría haciendo yo en un lugar así?

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?

—¡Aah! Temari-san me ha prestado un poco de ropa.—dijo mientras se acercaba al estratega. Al pasar a su lado se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el oído de Shikamaru y susurrarle:—Y déjame decirte que tiene el pecho de una Diosa...

El Nara se apartó rápidamente de la rubia platinada que se fue de la habitación sin más que decir. El moreno sintió que sus mejillas le ardían al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Volvió la mirada al pelirrojo que entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario.

* * *

Al fin! o.o Después de casi un mes volví! A mi parecer quedó mejor que el anterior -especialemte las últimas escenas-y me entran ganas de editar el primer capítulo (algún día)...Aunque quizás no lo haga xD Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...

Yop.


	4. Tres

**El comerciante de telas**

—_Necesito que vayan al subterráneo. Cerciórense de que no haya ninguno vivo. Ya saben el resto…_

_La penumbra ocultaba el rostro del líder. El goteo constante de una tubería gastada contra el suelo fue lo único que escuchó de pronto, como si apagara los otros por su agudeza._

— _¿Ninguno vivo?—pensó mientras trataba de ocultar el temblor que comenzaba a violentar sus rodillas. Tragó la saliva espesa y sintió un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, miró hacia atrás y encontró la dura expresión de su capitán. Su equipo en pocos segundos lo dejó rezagado, reacio a seguir avanzando — ¿En dónde me he metido?_

_Él se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro con la certeza que nadie lo escucharía, lo único que lo acompañaba era el fuerte sonido de la tubería desgarrada._

* * *

Ino se rascó el mentón nerviosa mientras buscaba las monedas que vagaban perdidas en uno de sus bolsillos al momento que la mujer doblaba las telas con suaves maniobras, cuidando de arrugar lo menos posible el lienzo al momento de envolverlo en un papel café. La vendedora, alzando la vista de vez en cuando, se sonrojaba furiosamente captando todas las facciones lozanas de la rubia. Cuando Ino se volvía para mirarla la vendedora bajaba nuevamente sus ojos para concentrarse en anudar la tela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia platinada rió perturbada limitándose sólo a sonreírle a la señora sonrosada y con buscar las monedas fugitivas.

Su mirada celeste se dirigió sobre el hombro, a la puerta de la tienda hacia donde el capitán ANBU comía unos _dangos_ a la espera de que ella saliera del local. Se rió en silencio, tenía la costumbre de mirar hacia atrás para tener la certeza de que el jounnin estuviera ahí. El ANBU siempre estaba unos metros detrás de ella, vigilando. Regresó su cabeza al frente con tanta rapidez que con un poco más de fuerza estaba segura que se hubiese desnucado cuando el jouunin tornó su máscara hacia ella y la _observó_, tirando el palito masticado con el que pinchaba los dulces.

Revolvió por última vez su bolsillo sin señales del dinero perdido, uno de sus dedos atravesó la tela de su bolsillo e Ino miró absorta su uña perfectamente redondeada.

Titubeó antes de encarar a la señora que la miraba expectante con el paquete de papel café aprisionado en el pecho aún con rubor en las mejillas. Ino hizo una mueca nerviosa y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Luego calló súbitamente, la vendedora no sabía qué hacer o decir y se echó a reír extrañada preguntándose si la kunoichi había dicho gracioso y ella no lo había entendido.

—No puedo pagarle... perdí el dinero.-empezó la florista con un ademán con las manos en ambos lados de su cuerpo. La vendedora la observó por un par de segundos con la cara alelada para inmediatamente después extender el paquete de papel café hacia la kunoichi. —No, no. No puedo pagarle.

Ino negaba con ambas manos, rechazando el paquete que le estiraba la señora con la amplia sonrisa de nuevo plasmada en su rostro. Al no haber intercambiado palabras con la mujer ni siquiera cuando había llegado a la tienda, Ino se preguntó si realmente ella le entendía.

La vendedora dejó el paquete sobre la vitrina frente a la chica al ver que ésta no lo recibía y lo deslizó sobre el vidrio hasta que casi tocara el cuerpo de la florista. Ino lo corrió nuevamente hacia el lado de la señora pero la mujer se lo devolvió. La florista retrocedió un par de pasos con las manos ligeramente extendidas para dejar espacio a la disculpa reverenciada que daría antes de salir del local.

— ¡Ino-dono!-exclamó la mujer. La aludida tornó su cuerpo hacia la vitrina y observó a la mujer sonrojada que le hablaba desde atrás de la caja, con los brazos extendidos y el paquete entre las manos. —Es un regalo...para Ino-sama.-dijo la vendedora antes de esconder tras el paquete su cara roja.

* * *

La florista se acomodó el abrigo que se había descolocado por el movimiento de su trote, la fuerza con que la tormenta alteraba el aire caliente del desierto le golpeaba la cara y las piernas desnudas, y la arena le entraba por la nariz y se entretejía en sus pestañas. Su escolta ANBU la seguía por los tejados. Apenas cuando hubo localizado la torre cerró los ojos con fuerza y guiada por la imagen mental de la distancia entre ella y la fortificación esperó a que sus manos tocaran las puertas para entrar precipitadamente a su refugio.

Se quitó la arena que se había quedado metida entre los pliegues de su ropa y cabellos con ambas manos mientras dejaba el paquete café apoyado entre sus rodillas. En la recepción pudo ver a Chouji y a Shikamaru que la esperaban seguramente desde su salida, el ANBU desapareció en una estela de humo y el antiguo equipo diez quedó a solas en el _lobby_.

—No se imaginan la tormenta que hay allá afuera.-dijo la florista mientras mordía el lazo y se deshacía la cola de caballo para remover los últimos indicios del vendaval.

—Ino ¿no tienes nada que decirnos?-comenzó el capitán del escuadrón, ignorando por completo el comentario de la Yamanaka. Esta lo miró intrigada.

— ¡Ah, si! A que no adivinan lo que me pasó en la tienda de telas. Miren lo que me ha regalado…

— ¿Kazekage-sama?-la interrumpió Chouji.

— ¿Gaara-sama? No, él no...

El Nara se cruzó de brazos poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ino repasó sus palabras en busca de algo que lo podría haber molestado abrazando nuevamente el paquete contra su pecho, algo ofendida.

—No estés jugando, Ino.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Shikamaru?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación y los tres volvieron la mirada hacia donde nacían las escaleras. La asistente del pelirrojo acababa de entrar en la recepción y había detenido su andar al divisar a los de la villa de la Hoja que la observaban en un silencio grave que la hizo sentir incómoda. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces luego de que le saliera un balbuceo nervioso y replicó con una reverencia.

—Ino-dono, Kazekage-sama quiere verla.

Tanto el Akimichi como el Nara tornaron sus ojos hacia la rubia platinada que se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras femeninas de la asistente. Levantó una mano para responder pero se resignó al darse cuenta que no sería más que una pila de palabras sin sentido. El estratega gruñó exasperado y cuando la florista pidió permiso para dejar la recepción para seguir a la joven asistente, éste colocó los ojos en blanco enfadado.

* * *

Apartó la mirada de la entrada cuando escuchó los pasos femeninos en la escalera. Contuvo la respiración mientras analizaba el paisaje constipado del desierto. Las colinas de arena se desdibujaban en el horizonte aun cuando la tormenta parecía alejarse. El golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de su aturdimiento y se volteó al mesón con las manos tiesas de rabia. Mientras buscaba asiento detrás del escritorio derramado de informes y papeleo pendiente la asistente abrió la puerta de par en par dejando ver a la florista que entró despreocupada, actitud que enfureció al Kazekage.

—Ino-san… ¿Por qué dijiste semejante estupidez?

—Buenas tardes, Gaara-sama ¿cómo ha sido su día¡Me alegro¿Qué como ha estado el mío? No me quejo...-falseó una conversación la florista con la intención de corregir los modales del pelirrojo, éste pareció enfadarse aun más de lo que estaba.

— ¡Yamanaka!—bufó el Kazekage, Ino retrocedió.

La asistente cerró la puerta con ella dentro, las rodillas de Ino comenzaron a temblar y temió por un momento caer de bruces al suelo. Gaara cayó en cuenta de la reacción de la rubia platinada y llevó su mirada aguamarina nuevamente a la ventana con la intención de calmarse un poco antes de continuar. Suspiró largamente.

—Lo que quiere decir Gaara-sama es que corre el rumor en la Villa que él y usted mantienen una relación amorosa.

La aludida la miró absorta unos instantes en los que no sabía si reír o llorar, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al lunar de cuello de la asistente el tiempo que ella hablaba. Sintió que el pelirrojo sobre ellas y rezó por que se hubiese calmado.

—Eso es imposible, Gaara-sama, todos me han visto con un capitán ANBU a mis espaldas. Como un reo…

—O a la novia del Kazekage resguardada por él…

La rubia platinada empalideció por completo, no podía creer la habilidad que la gente tenía de amoldar las situaciones a los rumores y darle un sentido coherente. Sintió que iría a enrojecer de golpe y miró hacia donde estaba el Kazekage, de espaldas con la vista clavada a las dunas que cambiaban rápidamente de posición. Supuso que estaría enfadado y casi podía ver sus miembros entumecidos de enfado ante el comentario de su secretaria. Subordinando su cabeza se limitó a ver sus pies, nunca esperó que el problema empeorara pero siempre que parecía permanecer quieto encontraba una desembocadura que lo dejaba fuera de su control. De pronto, Gaara tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—El concejo piensa que nos lo hemos inventado para disminuir el problema.

— ¿Disminuir el problema? O sea… ¿Siendo tu novia podría salir de la Villa?

—No exactamente...—respondió la asistente por el Kazekage que se había vuelto a la ventana, Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente por la idea de volver a la Hoja. —Pero la imagen de Gaara-sama que tenía el concejo se vio perjudicada, piensan que abusa del poder por salvar a sus amistades de la Hoja.

La rubia platinada permaneció en silencio mientras la asistente se afanaba en dar detalles claros de lo que acontecía dentro del concejo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara un par de viejos exaltados de Gaara mientras nada tuviera que ver con ella o con sus compañeros, no único que le interesaba era salir de la Villa de la Arena y que los funcionarios respectivos de la alianza hicieran lo suyo para evitar cualquier conflicto. Por otra parte, lo que le habían hecho en la Hierba aún era un asunto que tenía que solucionar…

Aspiró hondo y mirando a la del lunar dijo fuerte y claro, interrumpiendo de súbito el monólogo de la asistente: — ¿Nos puedes dejar solos? Gaara-sama y yo tenemos que hablar…

La asistente se quedó como clavada en su lugar contrariada. Tornó su cuerpo hacia donde estaba el Kazekage y éste apuntó a la puerta con un dedo, ofendida no tuvo más remedio que dejar la habitación.

—Habla.

— ¡Esto es perfecto!—Ino no se molestó en esperar a que la secretaria cerrara la puerta y exclamando fuerte dejó colgado al Kazekage de la impresión. — ¿Qué no lo ve? Usted tan sólo necesita del favor del feudo para que el concejo deje de molestarle y yo preciso salir de aquí. —el chico frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a la rubia, no queriendo escuchar a dónde quería llegar. —El rumor no ha sido más que una oportunidad para que el feudo vea una faceta más humana en usted y no hay nada más enternecedor que una joven pareja enamorada...—culminó la Yamanaka con un poco de rubor en el rostro y las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho.

El Kazekage exhaló profundo como pretendiendo botar todo el enojo y cansancio que le estaba produciendo el hablar de la rubia. La florista se volvió al mesón, reposó sus manos en los lados y lo encaró con una sonrisa presumida.

—Déjemelo todo a mi, Kazekage-saaaamaaaa.

El aludido se dio vuelta a la ventana nuevamente, intimidado por el bostezado sufijo que le había dado Ino. No tenía la certeza de dónde se dirigía toda su sangre.

— ¿Es eso un sí, Gaara-kuun?

* * *

_Gracias a Liv Sluijter, Fuyuki Madoka, Kashou No Tsuki, Keri01, Omtatelo, L.I.T, Lia Du Black y Dulce Galletita._

Creo que ya arreglé los dedazos que cometí en este pobre capítulo y si se me escapó unos cuantos da igual, son la minoría. Como ya había dicho me emocionó mucho saber que estaban recomendando la historia y espero seguir escribiendo de su agrado, ahora que se está acercando a la acción xD

Lamento a las fans del ShikaTema, que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo (el cuatro, no el tercero como había dicho antes) Y eso... Nos leemos, espero, pronto.

Besos, Yop.


	5. Cuatro

**El comerciante de telas**

—Los mercaderes piden una audiencia debido a la serie de asaltos que se suceden en el comercio con el País del Fuego y de la Hierba. A las siete, reunión con los señores feudales…—recitaba la asistente de Gaara, la agenda del día. La del lunar hizo una pausa y enseguida una mueca pensativa, luego preguntó un tanto tímida: — ¿Irá Ino-dono a la reunión, verdad?

El pelirrojo detuvo el papeleo unos segundos para mirar de reojo a su asistente otros segundos más. Con el tiempo ella entendería que esa mirada correspondía a un _sí_, cuando éste no se mostraba interesado en contestar. Ella se sobresaltó y se apresuró a seguir con su lectura, con la voz atropellada y las mejillas encendidas. El otro presente que había permanecido en silencio observando la respuesta del Kazekage con expectación. La _contestación_ no fue para nada de su agrado.

— No estoy completamente seguro de esto, Kazekage-sama. —intervino el concejero con urgente malestar.

—No tienes por qué, Baki.

—El concejo no se hará engañar tan fácilmente por esta farsa, Gaara-sama. –replicó el moreno ante la negativa del pelirrojo. Gaara detuvo su trabajo al tiempo que escuchaba a su _sensei_, no dijo nada, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había rendido al consejo bostezado de la Yamanaka sin pensar en lo que vendría después.

—Si me permite decirlo, Baki-dono, ningún miembro del concejo participará de la reunión. —intervino la mujer de la nada, evadiendo la mirada de los hombres y estrujando su libreta contra el pecho.

Baki tensó la mandíbula ante el comentario, sabía que hablaba con verdad. Desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el Kazekage y lo vio volver a la tarea de leer y firmas los documentos que plagaban su escritorio, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que se sucedía dentro de su oficina. El concejero se volteó hacia la secretaria y un leve movimiento de cabeza la hizo salir del lugar. Entonces, Baki se encaminó al mesón con el entrecejo contraído y apoyándose en el escritorio con una mano le dijo:

—Kazekage-sama ¿cómo espera que la gente vaya a creer que ha tomado como mujer a una forastera que participó en una emboscada de la que no tenía idea la Arena y que podría estar interfiriendo con la Alianza y a nuestro comercio?

—Eso es un asunto aislado, sólo algunos miembros del concejo lo saben. –lo cortó de inmediato el pelirrojo que se comenzaba a mostrar cabreado.

—Kazekage-sama. —llamó la pequeña asistente en la puerta semiabierta. —Temari-san desea verlo…

El pelirrojo suspiró levemente, se limitó a guardar silencio, aún no sabía cómo le diría su hermana que ella ya no ocuparía el puesto junto al Kazekage durante la reunión con el feudo.

* * *

Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus sandalias al tocar el material frío de las escaleras. Ino se agarró aleatoriamente entre la baranda y su vestido que más de una vez se enredó en sus rodillas y la hizo tropezar, el desierto que oscurecía extremadamente temprano le había trastornado la noción del tiempo y había empezado a llegar tarde a todas sus citas. Dobló hacia el último conjunto de escaleras exhausta con todo su peso apoyado únicamente por sus brazos agarrados en la baranda. Al encontrar la puerta del fondo del pasillo se precipitó hacia dentro con cuidado de echar un vistazo al exterior antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

El interior de la habitación de poca iluminación sólo habían un par de muebles y un biombo que separaba los ambientes, con una diminuta ventana que servía para la ventilación. En ella se encontraba Akimichi Chouji, sentado en un pequeño banco a un lado del biombo con un envoltorio en el asiento a su lado.

— ¿Lo has conseguido?— preguntó la Yamanaka mientras caminaba hacia su compañero de equipo, éste le apuntó el paquete a su lado. — ¡Siento llegar tarde!

—No es nada¿empezamos?

—No puedo esperar. —dijo mientras se desabrochaba la blusa y se perdía tras el biombo.

_Los habíamos perdido. Todo el calor que te proporcionaba mi cuerpo parecía ser despreciado por el tuyo y rápidamente ibas perdiendo el color en tus labios. De vez en cuando miraba tu rostro con la esperanza que hubieses abiertos los ojos, despierta, pero cada vez que lo hacía seguías en ese sueño mortífero, apretando los párpados y temblando la boca._

_Seguí corriendo tras Shikamaru que guiaba el camino. Miré al frente un segundo, te juro que fue sólo un segundo… Cuando volví la vista, tu rostro se había endurecido, estaba paralizado. Habías relajado los párpados y abierto un poco la comisura de tu boca. _

El corazón se le estrujó, bombeó más fuerte, se reventó con sangrienta revolución. Ella agachó la cabeza un poco a ojos cerrados y una mueca lastimera afectada por la presión que ejercía el _obi_ azulino alrededor de la cintura. El Akimichi entonces, deshizo el nudo y decidió quitarle la amarra.

Sintió el vértigo a sus espaldas, ella volteó a mirarlo extrañada. Tan sólo faltaba colocarle el _obi_ para quedar totalmente vestida…

— ¿Sucede algo, Chouji¿Lo has hecho mal?

—No es nada, Ino. Lo dejé muy apretado.

—Vuelve a apretarlo, un Kage necesita de una novia con una figura _muy_ curvilínea.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

_Tus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Todas mis venas se helaron y paré de golpe, casi cayendo de cabeza al suelo árido. Shikamaru se giró al sentir mi respiración agitada, no sabía cómo tocarte. Te volviste una pesadilla con la mueca neutra de una muerta y el pecho rígido por el aire que no iba a salir más de tus pulmones. Te dejé sobre la arena y me lleve ambas manos al rostro estupefacto. ¿Qué te habían hecho?_

_Sentí como Shikamaru se apresuraba a abrirte la ropa y rebelaba tu pecho hundido en sangre seca, el vendaje en el que te habíamos envuelto se hallaba completamente cuajado y sin mayor reparo él acomodó su cabeza sobre tu tórax a la espera de escuchar tus latidos._

—_Taquicardia._

* * *

La florista se frotaba las manos nerviosa como tratando de volverlas a la vida luego de entumecer por la ansiedad. No soportaba la idea de quedarse quieta en una estancia tan grande y se paseaba de lado a lado repitiendo las respuestas a preguntas imaginarias que pensaba le podrían preguntar estando ella al otro lado de la pared. En su mente se veía terriblemente calmada y con el carisma en su máxima expresión pero se desilusionaba comparándolo con su estado estresado real. Dio un gemido quejumbroso e instantáneamente recibió una contestación en la habitación que sólo le había hablado el eco.

— ¿_Habían cien mil de ellos_?

— ¿Perdón?— la rubia platinada se dio vuelta al instante al escuchar la frase que repetía en silencio cuando estaba sola. Al verlo parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Ino se sintió como violada, como si él la atravesara con su mirada aguamarina y leyera cada uno de sus pensamientos.

El joven Kazekage se acercaba con el sombrero en mano, de inmediato Ino supo que se había apresurado en bajar y alcanzarla en la estancia que antecedía a la sala de recepción. Dejó que sus manos moradas cayeran en ambos lados de su figura y que sus mangas anchas las ocultaran antes de tomar una postura más erguida.

—Matsuri, tú serás la asistente de Ino-san esta noche. —Gaara desvió su atención a su asistente bajo la mirada aterrorizada de Ino.

—_Hai_, Kazekage-sama. —respondió la del lunar mientras se acercaba a la florista.

—Has estado repitiéndolo desde que llegué. —pronunció el pelirrojo al tiempo que acomodaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza y avanzaba lo suficiente como para abrir las puertas, la florista se formó a su lado.

—N-no es nada, Gaara-sama. Se lo aseguro, no debe ser más que una tontería que escuché en la calle. —Gaara la miró con extrañeza, pudiendo leer en sus ojos celestes la mentira. Sin esperar mucho, aplicó la fuerza necesaria para descubrirse al mundo.

Al abrirse la puerta, Ino sintió la emoción en forma de nauseas subiéndole por la garganta. El bullicio que inundaba la sala fue disminuyendo conforme los invitados daban cuenta de la presencia de la pareja. Gaara comenzó a sentir como se empapaba en un tenue sudor frío que le bajo por la espina, mucho más de lo que sentía cuando daba sus monosilábicos discursos.

El último presente pronunció una palabra después de recibir una aclarada de garganta de su acompañante y la estancia murió en el silencio, la kunoichi tosió un poco nerviosa. Aún teniendo algo de experiencia en las misiones de encubrimiento y espionaje, nunca había protagonizado un papel tan importante como la novia de un Kage y las miradas de los miles de invitados la tentaron a salir corriendo del lugar.

—Kazekage-sama…-comenzó uno de los presentes, con la voz apagada y titubeante. —No sabía que se había casado…

Al aludido le atacó la apnea y empezando a hiperventilar para recuperar el aliento se encogió de hombros. Observó por el rabillo de su ojo a la rubia platinada que se comenzaba a adherir a su brazo con fuerza, presa del miedo. Para asombro ella conservaba la calma con una sonrisa que demostraba una ligera sorpresa y sus uñas, ocultar entre las telas, enterradas en la carne de la extremidad del pelirrojo.

Gaara se enderezó un poco, dispuesto a negar el comentario del terrateniente pero la entonada voz femenina lo detuvo mientras que la piel se separaba de su brazo.

—Eh, esto…—La rubia platinada se apresuró a decir, aun afectada por la estupefacción y fingiendo un tono desilusionado exclamó infantil: — Te lo dije, Gaara¡de nada servía ocultárselos!

— ¿Qué? —el pelirrojo se volvió interrogante, lo suficientemente bajo como para que los últimos murmullo de la estancia disfrazaran sus palabras desesperadas. Ino se mantuvo diplomática con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en sus labios ligeramente rosados. Aún tenía la remota esperanza de que la Yamanaka hubiese caído en la demencia.

—Sólo sígame la corriente, Gaara-sama ¡esto está de maravilla! —aunque eufórica la florista no podía ocultar el temblor en sus cejas rubias.

* * *

Eew! Este capítulo es lejos el más rancio que he hecho ever u.u Pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo para actualizar... Me cae mal Baki o.o no lo odiaba pero como lo escribo, es tan odiable u.u

El próximo capítulo será mejor, lo prometo...

Yop.


	6. Cinco

**El comerciante de telas**

**6  
**

El chico masculló, esperaba quedarse en un rincón abandonado, quizás en compañía de su ahora esposa, pero definitivamente a metros de distancia del señor feudal. Cuando Daigo se acomodó la ropa que caía en su barriga para sentarse en los almohadones frente a su asiento, Gaara comprendió que tendría que soportarlo hablar, respirar y comer toda la velada y ni siquiera las conversaciones inteligentemente femeninas cargadas de rumores que su _esposa_ rezaba podrían amortiguar el resoplar de la respiración acatarrada de Daigo al masticar.

Aunque la florista estuviera enfrascada en una conversación aparentemente divertida con la esposa de un miembro de la Guardia que se encontraba en la mesa vecina, no soltaba el agarre que tenía en su brazo y en cierta medida era eso lo que llamaba la atención de todos los miles de pares de ojos que se encontraban en la sala, desde meseros hasta miembros altos de la sociedad de la Arena, todos estaban interesados en las inocentes caricias que le daban al pelirrojo y esperaban por alguna otra reacción más acalorada de la rubia.

El joven Kazekage se sintió el bicho más raro del mundo, siempre lo miraban. Desde pequeño, era de miedo y respeto pero ahora la mirada se volvía más tierna y morbosa.

—Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama. —saludó por fin el hombre que de alguna manera había podido sentarse sin salir rodando por el suelo. La esposa del señor feudal se sentaba próxima a él y saludaba a la florista que acababa de darse vuelta el momento que escuchó que saludaban a Gaara.

—Tenga buenas noches usted…—respondió alargando las últimas palabras la recién llegada esposa de Daigo, juntando las palmas en el suelo y haciendo una ligera reverencia en el espacio que tenía entre la mesa y su almohadón. Ino quedó como hipnotizada, en toda la tarde había estado hablando con personas importantes y en ningún momento se le ocurrió que tenía que saludarlos también.

—Sigo sin creerme que Kazekage-sama tenga novia. ¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? —preguntó a su pareja el señor feudal, Ino negó con la cabeza.

— ¡En lo absoluto! De hecho, ésta es una de las primeras veces que visito la Arena. —dijo. —Mi familia es comerciante de flores, allá en la Hoja. —tanto la expresión del pelirrojo como la del noble se contrajeron, Ino no supo la gravedad de lo que había dicho hasta comprobar la reacción del señor feudal.

— ¿De la Hoja? —dijo Daigo acompañado de una risa conforme, le dedicó una mirada a su esposa para seguir hablando: —Parece que tenemos muchas noticias de la Hoja recientemente. Ino-dono ¿te has enterado de las últimas?

—Estoy seguro que Ino no está al tanto y que no le interesan los problemas perecederos que acontecen en la Villa. —interrumpió el Kazekage. La rubia acompañante suspiró cansada pero como una vez Suzume-sensei dijo, no podía mostrarse ajena a cualquier fuente de información.

— ¡Gaara-sama! Por supuesto que estoy informada y me apena que piense de forma distinta. —dijo fingiendo estar ofendida. El pelirrojo resopló, ella tenía la habilidad de meter el dedo en la llaga aunque eso significara poner en riesgo su propia integridad física y mental. —Estoy segura que sólo ha sido un malentendido, de haber sido cierto dudo mucho que Godaime-sama esté detrás de todo esto, Daigo-dono. ¿No le parece, Gaara-sama?

El noble sonrió, la florista le acarició la mano pálida que tenía como rehén y batió sus pestañas. El aludido sólo se limitó a mirar hacia el lado opuesto. El joven líder dio un respingo contrariado al escuchar que las mujeres presentes reían con suavidad.

—Bueno, no queremos hacer hablar de política a nuestras esposas ¿eh, Kazekage-sama? —dijo, arremangándose el traje para poder hundir la pequeña cuchara en la sopa de entrada. —No quiero que la cena se arruine.

—En lo absoluto. —respondió de manera ácida el pelirrojo retirando su mano de las de su _esposa_, para así comenzar la cena. Ésta se quedó pasmada ante la desagradable compañía que podría llegar a ser la del Kazekage y resopló un par de veces antes de agarrar la cuchara entre sus manos y tratar de no parecer ofendida. Una vez que alzó la mirada, la esposa de Dango la observada con detenimiento y luego enrojeció de golpe cuando fue descubierta.

—Son unos bonitos arreglos florales, Ino-dono, me imagino que son de temporada. —comenzó la esposa del señor feudal. —Magnolias si no me equivoco.

—En realidad. —dijo Ino, secándose los labios con la servilleta de tela. —Son jazmines, botones del desierto que florecen de noche. —corrigió la rubia con cierta emoción en la voz pero la noble sólo contrajo la boca, como ofendida al haberse visto increpada. Ino se tensó, y cuando Dango volteó a ver a su esposa para preguntar qué era lo que la había molestado, la rubia respiró hiperventilada. —La verdad, es que son flores difíciles de conseguir en especial aquí. Se marchitan enseguida.

La florista trató de sonreírle a la mujer que apenas la miró para después volver su atención a la comida, Ino se encogió de hombros, si así iba ser la noche, pensó, iba a ser una muy larga. La mentalista jugó con un trozo de pan cocido que flotó en su sopa, el señor feudal la miraba con detenimiento.

—A mi esposa se gustaría saber cómo fue la boda, Ino-dono, estoy seguro que es uno de los temas preferidos entre las mujeres. —dijo de improviso el señor feudal y el joven pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta suavemente pero con insistencia, al parecer se había atragantado por el comentario de Daigo y no quería armar un gran escándalo. Ino lo miró entonces con una sonrisa al ver que su juego preferido comenzaba otra vez.

— ¿No es lindo? Gaara-sama siempre se incomoda con el tema, aunque no lo crean, es muy tímido. —replicó la florista con una voz demasiado melodiosa y luego dirigió la vista a su _esposo_. Pasó una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla pálida del chico, lo que empeoró la condición del Kazekage.

—La boda fue muy simple, no es tema. —cortó de inmediato el pelirrojo y se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca, como si incitara a los demás miembros de la mesa y de las mesas vecinas a seguir comiendo. Aún así, estaba más que claro que los invitados querían saber más de la farándula de la aldea que el real motivo de la cena, negocios.

—Vamos, eso no es del todo cierto, Gaara-sama. No se preocupe, yo seré la que hable. Después de todo, es el tema que a nosotras más nos gusta. —dijo Ino y luego miró a la esposa de Daigo, que la analizaba como contrariada. —Como bien dijo su esposo. Nos casamos a la luz de la luna en medio del desierto, sólo fueron algunos los presentes, sólo nuestros parientes más cercanos. El lugar estaba cubierto de flores y Temari mandó a hacer el vestido con las telas más delicadas y caras de la región…

—Ah, te refieres a las telas que yo mismo distribuyo. —la interrumpió el señor feudal con una chispa de sospecha en los ojos, la florista se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a balbucir mientras trataba de pensar en algo rápido para desviar la atención del gordo que cada segundo que pasada parecía sospechar más.

—Temari compra muchas telas de las que traes a nuestra torre, Daigo-dono, creo que las telas a las que se refiere Ino son unas de las que mi hermana tiene desde hace un tiempo.

— Por supuesto, Daigo-dono. ¿O es que duda que mi historia sea cierta? —comentó la florista con un tono entretenido para aligerar la situación y el aludido sonrió algo receloso. Luego, Ino miró hacia el Kazekage que parecía molesto por haber tenido que intervenir en la conversación y salvar a la rubia. Ella sonrió. —En fin, cuando aparecí caminando hacia el altar, liberaron unas mariposas lilas. Son bastante difíciles de traer, ¿saben? Sólo viven una semana, por lo que fue casi imposible trasladarlas de su lugar de origen, son muy delicadas, pero como era el Kazekage, lo hicieron como un regalo de bodas. Él siempre quiere consentirme. Eh, ¿de dónde era que las trajeron, Gaara-sama? Me parece que cerca de la Villa de la Hierba, corríjame si me equivoco.

— No lo recuerdo. — respondió casi cortante el chico e Ino suspiró para sus adentros, no podría contar con él en su hazaña.

—Creo que debió ser una boda muy hermosa, Ino-dono. —confesó la esposa de Daigo e Ino sonrió complacida pero luego, ésta se puso pensativa. —Creo que le ha faltado un detalle, ¿han seguido la costumbre, verdad?

—La costumbre…—comenzó la rubia algo asustada, fue en ese instante cuando Ino descubrió que nada sabía de esa aldea, sólo que estaba en medio del desierto. —Por supuesto, seguimos la costumbre al pie de la letra.

—Eso es algo bastante valiente, seguirla como los viejos tiempos. Realmente la admiro, Ino-dono. —dijo un poco apenada la mujer y se sonrojó cuando un pensamiento morboso se le cruzó por la cabeza. —En nuestra boda, la seguimos en una variación más moderna…

—Cada uno la sigue de la manera que pueda. —replicó en un hilito de voz. — ¿De cuál costumbre estamos hablando? Seguimos todas las costumbres de la aldea, de hecho, me sé todas las costumbres de aquí, son tantas que no sé de cuál estamos hablando…—continuó la mentalista con una verborrea y se reprochó mentalmente por no haber pensado mejor las cosas. Gaara soltó una pequeña bocanada de aire por la nariz, algo así como una risa oculta.

—Siento no haberme explicado mejor, Ino-dono. En las bodas de la arena, como usted bien debe saber, se solía beber sangre de una cabra para asegurar la vitalidad de la relación matrimonial.

—Bueno, eso es realmente asqueroso. —dijo la rubia para si misma. Luego desvió su vista hacia su plato y en él imaginó la famosa tradición. Había una analogía en la sopa de tomates con panes cocidos con un plato de sangre, en donde los panes cocidos podían considerarse como unos coágulos flotando en la superficie.

Para cuando los criados retiraron el primer plato de la mesa, la florista ya había generado un asco a la inocente sopa con pan cocido de cubierta. El señor feudal se incorporó con problemas del almohadón y se limpió las migas de pan de la tela de su pecho y miró a Ino con ansiedad, cuando ella se dio cuenta de su insistente mirada le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía.

—Tengo que ir al baño. —le informó a la rubia y ésta casi se rió de su condición. Lo miró como no entendiendo y Gaara le rozó una mano para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba a su oído.

—_Es tradición que la anfitriona acompañe a sus invitados hasta la puerta del baño._ —le dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro e Ino casi dio un grito de la impresión, luego vio al gordo con algo de miedo y se paró con cuidado de no tropezar con su propio vestido. Cuando ella llegó hasta su lado, Daigo continuó.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—En absoluto, Daigo-dono, a él le gusta recordarme cuánto me ama.

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena, los invitados fueron dirigidos hacia otra sala para promover la vida social y los negocios. Muy pronto Ino fue captada por algunas esposas de miembros del concejo y de la Guardia para integrarla al círculo, y ésta aceptó enseguida, iba a hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada de Daigo y de sus extrañas costumbres, quién sabía, quizás tendría que hacer un ritual de iniciación erótico y sacrificar cabras si se le acercaba mucho. Muy pronto se vio inventando más detalles de su supuesta boda y de cómo se habían conocido, siempre omitiendo que ella era una kunoichi.

—Nunca había pensado que Gaara-sama era tan romántico, Ino-dono. —comentó una de las esposas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ya saben lo que dicen, no se puede juzgar a la gente por cómo se ve. ¡Ah! Ya les conté que antes de conocerlo, lo vi en un sueño, ¿verdad? —comentó la florista y todas las presentes suspiraron, era bastante fácil mantener entretenidas a sus seguidoras con cualquier ocurrencia fantástica. Cuando ellas negaron con la cabeza y se preparaban para escuchar la escena cargada de dulzura que la rubia estaba preparando en su mente, ésta divisó a su _esposo_ caminar hacia el jardín. Como estaba solo, decidió ir a acompañarlo. —Me disculpan, señoritas. Acabo de ver a Gaara-sama salir afuera y me gustaría ir con él. Más tarde podemos seguir charlando, con su permiso.

Ino bajó un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y camino elegantemente hacia el jardín, cuando Gaara percibió su presencia, la miró de soslayo y comenzó a caminar hacia un lugar más apartado, para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que sea que ella quería decirle.

—Le apuesto a que quisiera fumar tabaco en estos momentos en su habitación, Gaara-sama.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Ino. —comentó el pelirrojo para restarle importancia. La rubia se sonrió.

—He aprendido mucho de ti en esta noche que todos los años en los que lo conozco. La gente habla mucho de ti. Se podría decir que los chismes son una buena fuente de información. —dijo Ino y tomó asiento a un lado de donde él estaba parado, a un lado de una baranda.

—No deberías prestar atención en todo lo que dicen, estamos en un gran lío ahora y no sé en qué podría ayudar esta farsa con los problemas de la aldea de la Arena y la Hoja.

—Y tú no deberías subestimar el poder de los chismes. Muchos de ellos son la clave de lo que pasó en la Hierba y simplemente no les estamos prestando atención. —continuó la florista con algo de emoción y el pelirrojo la miró contrariado. — ¿Acaso sabías que Daigo trabaja con gente de la Hierba para exportar sus telas? Es más que sabido que la ruta comercial está cortada por los saqueos, es por eso que Daigo usa la ruta por la Hierba, para evitarse pérdidas. ¿Ahora me crees? Tenemos el nexo con Daigo y la aldea de la Hierba, él es el que conspira…

—Y puedo preguntarte qué es lo que conspira, Ino. No has dicho lo que viste y no estamos seguros de qué fue lo que pasó, hasta ahora la Hierba no es tema, su problema con el concejo lo es. —dijo Gaara y la aludida guardó silencio, todo el entusiasmo se le había esfumado.

—Ya les dije que no puedo decirles lo que vi, no lo recuerdo. —mintió y el Kazekage suspiró. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a hablar, parecía incomodarle comunicarse y no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, por lo general, la gente que lo rodeaba era la que adivinaba lo que quería o pensaba sin siquiera él tener que despegar sus labios.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas.

—Lo único que te pido, Gaara-sama, es que confíes en mí, sé que Daigo tiene en alguna medida la responsabilidad de lo que nos pasó y que sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Él sólo se está aprovechando del concejo para encubrirse. —dijo Ino y posó una mano sobre la suya. El pelirrojo observó la mano suave de la mentalista por largos momentos hasta que un tercero hizo presencia en el jardín iluminado por algunas velas que flotaban en los estanques cercanos a ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Daigo fingiendo arrepentimiento, Ino sonrió irónicamente a Gaara y luego mejoró bastante su rostro para mirar a su invitado no deseado. Gaara se irguió de la baranda en donde estaba apoyando los brazos e Ino se paró del asiento.

—Para nada, estoy al tanto de que casarse con un Kazekage implica tener que compartirlo con toda la aldea. —comentó suspicaz la rubia. El señor feudal rió sin mucho interés y desvió la vista hacia un estanque.

—Es una hermosa noche, ¿no es así? —comentó el gordo y la mentalista se apresuró a contestar.

—Bastante, estábamos disfrutando el sonido de los grillos con Gaara-sama. —dijo ella y posó nuevamente una mano sobre la pálida del Kazekage. Daigo la miró extrañado.

— ¿Están seguros que quieren escuchar a los grillos? Si no lo sabes, Ino-dono, el sonido de los grillos en el desierto son señal de mal augurio. —replicó él con el brillo sospechoso en sus ojos, la florista ya estaba harta de su presencia y estaba segura que el chico también lo estaba.

—No creo en todo lo que dicen, Daigo-dono, a veces las supersticiones son sólo supersticiones. —le respondió y terminó con una sonrisa bastante amplia. Devolvió su mirada a los estanques y la poca luz en ellos generó una escasa visibilidad que pronto terminaría por aburrirla si no fuera por una inusual perturbación en la penumbra. Para cualquier persona hubiera sido sólo una perturbación pero para ella era como una señal, ella sabía que la estaban esperando muy cerca de allí. —Creo que tienen mucho de qué conversar y yo no hago más que estorbar. Los dejaré solos, permiso.

Cuando se fue caminando hacia el otro balcón, supo que Gaara también había visto la perturbación en las sombras y que sabía que ella iría hacia donde Shikamaru la estaba esperando.

* * *

— ¡Sabía que eras tú! —comenzó Ino en cuanto divisó a su compañero entre las sombras. — ¿Cómo le hiciste para salir de la torre?

—Es fácil cuando está tan oscuro. —respondió el Nara cruzándose de brazos y la miró de manera desaprobatoria. El había sido de los últimos de enterarse lo que tramaba Ino con Gaara, y tenía certeza que todo lo había formulado la espía. Unos minutos después de la presentación en sociedad de la flamante esposa del pelirrojo, Chouji se vio en la necesidad de confesarle al estratega en cuando éste comenzó a preguntarse dónde estaba la rubia, por lo que poco pudo hacer para impedirlo. —Mira Ino, aunque no me agrada lo que hiciste, tengo la manera de salir de aquí. Temari nos ayudará a dejar la aldea dentro de unos momentos. Como hay muchos nobles aquí, la mayoría de la seguridad está concentrada en este lugar, es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Eso es un alivio, diré que voy al baño y me reuniré con ustedes a la salida. —afirmó Ino y estaba apunto de retirarse cuando Shikamaru la agarró del brazo, aún faltaba parte del plan.

—El problema es que tú no podrás venir con nosotros, Ino. —confesó el moreno con cierto pesar y la florista pareció no entender. Balbuceó un par de cosas y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. —Si desapareces de la fiesta, ellos se darán cuenta. Tienes que permanecer acá para darnos tiempo, Ino, esa es la única forma.

—Si se enteran pueden matarme, Shikamaru, ¿acaso no te importa? No puedes abandonarme.

—No te dejaremos, lo único que haremos es informarle a la Godaime lo que ocurre y traeremos refuerzos, estarás bien. Sólo sigue fingiendo ser la esposa de Gaara. —dijo el Nara mientras le acariciaba una mejilla para calmarla. Ino asintió sin muchas fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no me ocurre algo antes de que los refuerzos lleguen?

—Por que Gaara no lo va a permitir. —dijo sonriendo, luego hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida. —Tengo que irme ahora.

Ino se quedó en el balcón hasta que la perturbación dejara las sombras y fue ahí cuando supo que ellos ya no se encontrarían en la aldea en los próximos minutos. La decepción le invadió el corazón y no tuvo deseos de entrar en la fiesta por unos instantes. Cuando escuchó unos pasos silenciosos aproximarse supo de quién se trataba, por lo que no se molestó en volverse.

— ¿Ya se fueron? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin mucho interés en la voz. Ino se mostró sorprendida, no sabía que el Kazekage estuviera al tanto del plan de sus compañeros y tampoco que aprobara su huida. Cuando se dio vuelta sobre sus tobillos trató de no ser tan obvia al tiempo que le preguntaba del cómo sabia tanta información, a lo que él respondió simplemente con un suspiro apagado. Se imaginó que Temari tenía algo que ver.

* * *

Nota: Gracias a un review que recibí hace poco de Narutita, fue que me acordé que tenía que seguir con esta historia xD si no fuera por ella quizás cuando actualizaba. Disculpen la demora pero acabo de desocuparme de todos mis deberes y ahora puedo respirar más tranquila, espero, para poder seguir con todos y cada uno de mi fics... Ojalá el capítulo haya valido la pena con tanta demora por que no me fui a dormir hasta que lo terminé, y que Ino les haya hecho reir por todo lo que inventó. Espero que no tenga tanto errores. Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí :D

RP.


End file.
